On the High Seas
by Isabella Bordalini
Summary: When a pirate captain kidnaps the two oldest Pevensie's, they must find a way to free themselves. With a little help from some new friends, they get away. But for how long? Bad summary, story's better RNR, Rater T JIC
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK.**

I know it's been a while, I miss you guys too:-D

This new one, surprisingly, is not MaxRide. It is acutally a Narnia fanfic, developed by my friend turquoise seas and I. Of course I HAVE to give her credit, she helped me make up the plot and began to write one version of this with me at a time. I hope you like it, dear!

And I hope everyone else likes it, too.

Oh yeah, chapter story this time:-D No more 'shots!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia, or the characters. Heck, this story isn't completely my own (see above)!

* * *

"Peter?" Susan asked, rubbing the tender spot on her aching head as she sat up in the dark, cramped space she was located in. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, Sue," he answered, voice strained and tired. From somewhere beside her, she felt his hand touch her shoulder, then cover her hand comfortingly.

"Where are we?" she wondered, reaching out to feel the cold metal bars of the cage she realized she was locked in. Appalled, she lifted them above her head to see how high it was and found that it was only tall enough for her to barely sit upright. She couldn't imagine how uncomfortable it must be for Peter, who was almost a foot taller than her.

"On a ship," he answered her, squeezing her hand gently for reassurance.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked, slight panic entering her tone. She remembered riding horses through the forest with her brother, leaving their two younger siblings at Cair Paravel. As they galloped closer to the shore, she was knocked off of her saddle and smacked in the head with a rock-like object. Thus the bloody bruise she instinctively put her hand to.

"Don't touch it, Sue," Peter advised, pulling her fingers away from the injury. "I know as much as you do. I just woke up as well." He groaned as he tried to adjust his body into a more comfortable position in the small cage. Susan noticed a faint clinking sound as Peter's chain mail moved underneath his tunic. She was glad he had some protection from whoever held them captive, for she had none. Her bow and quiver had been taken, along with Peter's sword.

Just then, a stream of bring sunlight flooded the chamber from a door above them, presumably up a set of stairs. As their eyes adjusted, the pair saw a large man with the rolling gait of a sailor making his way toward them. Susan stiffened as Peter slid his broad shoulders in front of her protectively. He tilted his chin up defiantly when the man was within speaking range. "What do you want from us?" Peter questioned.

"I want nothing from you, lad," the man said with a thick accent. "The captain of the other hand wants to see you immediately." He unlocked the cage and Peter slipped out first, his body rigid. Susan followed him, feeling the sailor's eyes upon her body. She glared at him and kept close to her brother, reaching her hand toward his for comfort.

Leading the two onto the ship's deck and past all of the other lustful sailors smiling at Susan with rotted teeth, the man took Peter and Susan into the captain's quarters. After passing through a small door, they caught sight of a tall man dressed in lavish clothing, facing away from the entrance. Peter tried his best to hide his sister behind him, but she peeked out from behind him.

Susan took note of the rich interior of the room. Displayed on the walls were maps from all over the world, and on the desk were piles of gold and jewels from raid that the pirate captain had instructed. Lying on the far table was Peter's sword and Susan bow, but in front of the weapons stood four large guards, faces void of expression.

Then the captain turned on his heels to face them. His face was rough from the many years he had endured at sea, but the clothes he wore were the complete opposite. The long, deep red coat was trimmed in gold thread, and his hat had a huge red feather sticking out of it. The man's shoes clicked as he paced, the only sound to be heard in the silence.

Peter, unable to contain himself any longer, exploded. "What do you want from my sister and I?"

The captain smiled at him. In a tone of false friendliness, he said, "I promise not to hurt either of you if you just corroborate with what I present to you."

"We agree to nothing," Peter said boldly.

"Just let him finish," Susan whispered in her brother's ear, afraid that the captain would take offense from Peter's disrespect.

But the man just laughed. "I didn't expect you to agree without first listening to my proposition, High King Peter." He added the last comment in a mocking tone, and then continued, "You see, the knowledge of one of your siblings possessions has reached me, and I've become rather resolute to discover it's true potential."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Susan said.

"I've learned of Queen Lucy's magical elixir," he stated bluntly, his verbosity being left behind.

Susan stepped forward, holding a confident posture. "Sir, neither you nor any crew member I have seen look to be injured and in need of the potion. Why is it so important to you?"

The captain's voice turned dark. "You do not realize the possibilities of the liquid. With this substance, I could achieve a type of eternal life. Any injury could be instantly healed, any sickness fixed in an instant." He paused and when neither Pevensie commented, he continued. "You see, the youngest values her gift from Father Christmas far too much. She would not willingly give it away, and I do not feel the need to slaughter such a young child. So, to keep your lives, you shall convince her to give the elixir to me, and no one will have to die."

"No," Peter growled.

"What, son?" the captain retorted angrily.

"I said 'no'" Peter repeated through clenched teeth, his fists tightening at his sides. A moment of thick tension passed over the room while the captain and Peter stared each other down, until Peter leaped across the room and jabbed the man directly in the jaw.

"Peter!" Susan shrieked, witnessing the captain go down hard. The four guards then surrounded Peter and Susan rushed to his side, fighting through them to reach their weaponry.

Susan fought efficiently, kicking a man in the crotch to quickly bring him to his knees. Peter hit one in the ribs, only to take a hit to the shoulder. He continued the hand-to-hand combat while Susan snatched their effects off of the table. She tossed his sword to him and flung her quiver over her shoulder. After the 4 men were brought down, Peter grabbed Susan's arm and led her through the door, only to be met by a hoard of angry crewmembers that had heard the commotion.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review, tell me what you think. I swear to update ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

All faithful readers.

I AM SO SORRY.

In case you haven't read my main page, I'm working on an original book that I'm hoping to send to TRY and get published sometime in 2009. So right now, I'm in the revising stage and it's been taking a lot of my attention.

But, I did need a break, so I returned to this for about three quick chapters.

I'm again very sorry I took so long, but I can't promise that after I get the next few up that I will be any quicker next time

For now, enjoy.

Read and review.

And I'm disclaiming that the Pevensies and Narnia were all C.S. Lewis's creation.

* * *

"Peter," Susan said anxiously under her breath, already slowly moving her hand to the quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

"On the count of three," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"One," Peter's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword as Susan took an arrow from the quiver.

"Two." The group of soldiers grew closer and their angry yells increased in volume. Susan pulled the string of her bow, ready to send the weapon whizzing into someone's skull.

"Three!" Peter screamed, his sword flying out of his hilt. Both Pevensies unleashed their fury on the sailors. Still, they were outnumbered. Susan took a position perched on the ship's ledge firing arrow after arrow into the crowd. She tried to keep her brother less occupied, but even so, Peter was overwhelmed.

It seemed that all hope would be lost, when Peter turned and brought his sword down on the short blade of a dagger. He was momentarily mesmerized as he looked into the sharp green eyes of a woman dressed head to toe in sailor garb. She grabbed the wrist of his sword hand and pulled him toward her in one swift jerk. "Get off the ship!" she said urgently.

Peter looked at her questioningly, and the woman nodded toward the ocean. He was shocked to see another merchant vessel sailing very close. The woman was trying to help he and his sister to escape!

"Susan!" Peter yelled, gaining her attention immediately. "Come on!" He watched her eyes widen in fear and turned to see a large, dark-skinned sailor charging at him, sword pointed at Peter's heart. At the last second, he moved to block, but the blade was still heard colliding with the metal of his armor. Susan gasped as the man prepared to hit him again. But suddenly, he fell to his knees, a dagger sticking out of the back of his neck.

The woman directing the Pevensies off the ship smiled triumphantly and motioned for Peter and Susan to follow her. Peter was gasping for air, the last blow having knocked the wind out of him, but he still grabbed Susan's hand and ran for the starboard side of the ship. Peter jumped first, then Susan, then the mysterious woman.

Susan looked up to see a large group of the pirates gathered around the edge, but none were brave enough to follow them in.

The woman quickly swam ahead, leading the Pevensies to the other ship. Susan found it hard to keep up with the woman's pace, since Sue had her waterlogged dress slowing her down. Then she remembered that Peter still had his mail on. She looked around for him, but did not see his blonde hair anywhere above the surface.

"Peter!" she shrieked, unable to locate him in the vast, deep ocean.

* * *

Again, sorry. I hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, quickly this time:)

I want to make sure that everyone realizes that this story takes place before Prince Caspian. Basically, not too long after Aslan leaves. That's important:)

Also, someone asked how old the Pevensies are, and that would be late teen area. Think end of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe^

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or the Pevensies. I swear.

* * *

"Peter!" Susan yelled again, hoping to see him resurface, but she had no such luck. The woman swam back, also hunting the water for a sign of the king. She didn't find him, but did see a piece of his tunic that had been ripped during the fight floating on the surface. She cut through the water like a knife, searching under the surface.

She located Peter, struggling to put himself upward. Taking one final gasp of air, she swam down to him as his motions became more panicked. When she reached him, he had ceased moving completely. She tried to drag him to the surface, but he body with all of the armor proved too difficult a load. She quickly stripped him of his outer layer and the chain mail, but kept his sword in one hand as the rest sunk into the darkness.

Susan watched as the two resurfaced. She was alarmed by Peter's unconscious figure, but swam over to help the woman carry him to the boat. Both ladies put one of his arms around their neck as they approached the rescuing ship.

A rope was thrown over the edge of the railing. "Go!" the woman yelled, handing Susan Peter's sword. She took it without objection, grabbing hold of the rope and being hoisted over the edge. As she tumbled onto the deck, she was caught off balance. She dropped Peter's sword as she fell forward. Susan put her hands out to catch herself, but instead of the wooden deck she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. The person quickly turned her around. "I'm sorry, Queen Susan," the man said, awkwardly bowing. She tried to respond, but was rendered speechless by the man's dark brown eyes.

He stared back at her, smiling for a second before someone called, "Jacob, come help us get these two up!" He didn't hesitate to join the other sailors pulling the rope. Susan's feet stayed planted as she watched Jacob work. He couldn't have been over seventeen, but still his strong, tan arms rippled underneath the leather tunic he wore. Even as the woman and her brother were yanked over the railing, Susan remained staring at the boy. It was only when she realized how still Peter's form still was did she snap back to reality.

Jacob bent down to examine his as Susan fell beside him. "He's breathing," Jacob informed Susan, to her relief.

He motioned for a few crewmembers' to help carry Peter, as the woman who had saved them advised, "Be careful. That's High King Peter you have in your hands."

As a group of men, including Jacob, took Peter away, a few other men loaded a cannon on deck and aimed it toward the pirate boat. With one vital blow, they took down the main mast, leaving the ship useless as they sailed away.

* * *

Next section may be up tonight?

Review if it pleases you.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone asked me to update tonight, so I did:)

Kind of a filler chapter?

Disclaimer: Narnia-not mine.

* * *

"Thank you," Susan muttered to the woman, watching her brother being carried to the Captain's quarters.

"M'name's Leah," the woman said, holding out her hand for Susan to shake.

She took it unsurely. "Susan," she said, though by Leah's recognition of her brother she figured the woman already knew. "Where are they taking him?" Susan added urgently, unwilling to be left in the dark about Peter's condition.

"They'll take good care of him, don't you worry," Leah said nonchalantly, taking a dagger out of it's hilt to inspect it'd edge.

"Thank you," Susan said again, looking around and finding a barrel to sit on.

She gazed at the pirate ship fading into the distance, wringing out her saturated dress, when Leah said, "Ah, let me get you some dry clothes."

Leah took Susan's wrist and led her to a room beside the Captain's. "Being the only woman on the ship has its advantages," she smiled. Her room was large for being on a ship, with light fabrics and many lanterns to keep the area well lit and feminine. In the corner was a large door that Leah opened to reveal a rack of many different color dresses. None of them seemed worn at all. "Take your pick," Leah offered. "I prefer to wear men's clothes. Easier to move."

Susan shuffled through the dresses, taking out an aqua blue one that matched the color of her eyes. She stepped out of the closet and held it up to her in front of a mirror. "It should fit," Susan determined.

"Yes, we look to be much the same size," Leah said. "I'll let you change." With that, Leah stepped out of the room.

Susan unlaced her dress and pulled it over her head. She didn't know where to put the wet item, so she just dropped it on the ground next to her feet while she changed into the blue dress. It was a little too snug for Susan's liking, but it did fit. And anything was better then the soaking outfit. She would just have to hang it somewhere and let it dry.

As she waited for Leah to come back inside, Susan looked around the room. She noticed at least three different daggers sitting around in various places. One hung on the wall with an elegantly crafted hilt and scabbard. Susan stood to admire it just as Leah barged in.

"Hungry?" she asked, startling Susan. Leah had a tray off various foods balanced in her arms.

"Thanks," Susan said, taking a piece of bread from the assortment. After a couple bites, she asked. "Do you have a thing with daggers or something?"

Leah smiled. "Yes. They're quicker and easier to carry then swords. And you can use them in close contact." She grabbed one from her side and in one swift movement put a quick slice into the loaf of bread.

"Wow," Susan breathed. "I wouldn't want to cross you with one of those things."

"I trained for years with it. I still practice a lot," Leah admitted. "Not all of us can have a magic bow like you," she joked, meaning no offense.

Susan was about to respond, when another person barged through the door. She was immediately taken aback from Jacob's dark eyes delving into hers. "Beg your pardon, Queen Susan," he said. "But I would like to inform you that your brother is awake."

Susan's eyes lit up as she asked, "Would it be okay for me to go and see him?"

Jacob touched her arm reassuringly, but not intrusively. "He'll want to sleep soon, but he insisted on seeing you first."

Susan smiled slightly, and let Jacob lead her to the Captain's Quarters, Leah following close behind.

* * *

Review.

I'll try to get the next one up quick.

But no promises:-X


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, this one is up quicker than I thought.

Though, it's not the best written, I just wanted to put another one up.

I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Disclaim-narnia isn't mine.

* * *

Susan slowly and quietly stepped into the room where Peter was. She didn't even take note of the lavishly decorated surroundings; she was too focused on the labored breaths of her brother across the room. "Oh no," she said to herself, pausing momentarily before she felt Jacob push her forward slightly.

"Just go ahead," he urged her. "And if you need someone's hand to hold, I'm here," he told her.

Susan didn't see it, but Leah nudged Jacob from behind and whispered in his ear, "She is the queen, Jacob."

"Sue?" Peter's weakened voice sounded as Susan came over to his bedside.

She took his hand, but found it hard to speak with she saw his pale face, pain written all over it. "I'm here, Peter." He smiled slightly, closing his eyes and trying to take a deep breath, but failing and inhaling sharply from the effort. "Peter?" Susan exclaimed, worried from her brother's obvious display of discomfort. "Are you alright?"

"M'fine," he muttered, trying to push himself into an upright position. The blanket that was pulled over him slipped down, revealing a bare chest with a thick white strip of material wrapped around him. Susan's eyes widened as she started to push Peter back down to the mattress.

Simultaneously, Leah made her way over to the bed and in a flash, pulled out a dagger and cut Peter's bandages. As they fell away from him, a patch of mottled bruises was revealed on his side. "Fine, huh?" Leah said, looking at him curiously.

Susan then reached out for Jacob's hand and Peter admitted, "The pirate scored a lucky hit, that's all."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Yes, two broken ribs, three slices, and a horrible looking patch of bruises and it was just a lucky hit," she said sarcastically.

Jacob interceded. "Leah, leave him alone. He needs some rest."

"Yes sir, Jake," she sighed, stomping away toward the door. Leah wasn't one to make situations seem better than they actually were.

Jacob just shook his head, taking a step closer to Peter. "I'll get someone to rewrap those so that you can get some rest, sire," he said.

"Thank you," Peter said graciously, and then addressed Susan, whose eyes were brimming with tears. "Don't worry, Sue. I'll be just fine. I'm lucky that this was all that happened to me during the fight."

She smiled, and leaned down to kiss his head. "You're right. Just get some rest. I'll be back when you wake up." With one last tentative smile in his direction, Susan fled from the room, towing Jacob behind her. His hand was loosing feeling from Susan's iron grip, and he gently pulled it away, moving it around to get the feeling back. Leaning against the wall right outside the door, Susan no longer restrained her emotions. She let the tears run down her face, and they quickly turned into sobs.

Unsure of how to react, Jacob pulled her away from the wood and she collapsed into his arms. He held her tight, letting her cry on his shoulder. "He'll be fine," Jacob encouraged as he gently caressed her hair.

"I haven't seen any of my family look that bad since Edmund almost died," she cried. "I almost lost him, I can't lose Peter."

"You won't, I promise," Jacob soothed. "We'll take good care of him."

Buried in him strong shoulder, Susan eventually calmed down. "I'm sorry, Jacob" she apologized self-consciously, wiping the wet tears from her face.

Jacob smiled a gorgeous grin that took up his whole face, his dark eyes lighting up. "Call me Jake."

* * *

Aw. Something brewing? Wait and find out:)

Review.

Love, Izzy.


End file.
